Music Box
by Miss Spearsza
Summary: Tak ada suasana ramai. Tak ada tiupan lilin-/-hanya sebuah kotak musik/For Sakura's Birthday/RnR, please?


Music Box © Onyxita Haruno

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning © Alur maksa, Typo dll

Happy Reading. I hope you like this ^^

_Dag.. Dig.. Dug.. Dag.. Dig.. Dug _

Berulang-ulang. Hentakan suara antara lantai dengan sepatu lari milik seorang gadis menggema di lorong kampus yang mulai sepi,-mengingat hari sudah mulai sore.

Peluh membasahi pelipis hingga leher jenjang gadis itu. Bahkan surai merah muda panjangnya pun meng-_klimis_.

Kanan.

Kiri.

Gadis manis itu celingukan. Hanya beberapa orang yang tertangkap indra penglihatnya. Kampus benar-benar mulai sepi.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan salah satu sahabatnya berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Hinata? Ku kira kau sudah pulang lebih dulu?"

Gadis bermanik _lavender_ itu menggeleng, "Ada tugas tambahan. Kau sendiri belum pulang?" tanyanya balik.

Seraya melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, gadis bermarga Haruno itu menjawab, "Belum. Ada pelajaran tambahan di ruang _gym,_" jawabnya.

"_Forehead!" _

Lagi. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya dan mendapatkan gadis bersurai pirang panjang tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Berhenti memanggilku _forehead_, Ino-_pig_," geramnya. Sedangkan Yamanaka Ino hanya tersenyum tiga jari.

Ketiga sahabat itu berjalan beriringan. Saling bercakapan satu sama lain. Bahkan terkadang ledakan tawa membahana di lorong kampus yang sepi.

"Sakura,"

Gadis itu menoleh pada sahabat _lavender_nya, "Ya,"

"Bagaimana keadaan, Sasuke?"

Air mukanya seketika berubah. Menjadi redup. Namun ia begitu pintar untuk menyembunyikannya. Perlahan Ia tersenyum, senyum yang Ia paksakan hadir pada bibir ranumnya.

"Baik. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini kami jarang berkomunikasi. Ia sibuk mungkin," jawabnya.

Ia tahu. Inilah resiko yang harus ia tanggung. Karena telah mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk berkuliah di luar negeri. Ia tak ingin mengekang prestasi pemuda itu. Prestasi yang sangat memungkinkan pemudanya untuk mengenyami pendidikan tinggi di luar sana.

_Tiiinn.._

Ketiganya menoleh. "Ah, itu Sai. Aku duluan ya, _Jaa ne," _pamit Ino kemudian berlari ke arah kekasihnya. Tak sampai hitungan menit, mereka sudah hilang di tikungan jalan.

Sakura maupun Hinata terdiam. Tak ada yang bersuara. Atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang lebih memilih untuk diam. Memandang sepatu tak berdosa yang Ia injak sekarang.

"Umm, Sakura-_chan,_"

"Hm?"

"_Gomen ne_, aku duluan,"

Sakura mendongak. Menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. Disana, di depan gerbang kampus, pemuda Uzumaki sudah siap dengan motornya.

Perlahan Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Tak apa"

Setelah mengucapkan kata maaf sekali lagi atas rasa bersalahnya, Hinata berlari ke arah memandang kedua insan itu dengan sendu. Sama seperti Ino san Sai sebelumnya, tidak sampai hitungan menit mereka sudah menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Kini hanya tinggal gadis Haruno. Berjalan di lorong kampus yang benr-benar telah sepi. Langkahnya kian memelan dan akhirnya berhenti. Ia mendongak. Menatap awan senja. Setetes air mata jatuh dai kedua _emerald_nya.

.

.

Hei, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura merindukanmu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Tadaima,"_

"Sudah pulang, sayang," seorang wanita menyeru ucapan Sakura dengan lembut. Sementara dirinya sibuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan makan malam. Sakura tersenyum menghampiri sang Ibunda kemudian memeluknya erat.

Wanita itu tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu, saat ini suasana hati Sakura sedang tidak bagus. Dan Ia juga tahu apa yang telah mengganggu hati anak gadisnya ini.

"Pergilah mandi. Dan segera turun untuk makan malam," ucapnya lembut seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura mengangguk. Dengan enggan, Ia berjalan ke arah tangga—menuju kamarnya.

.

_Drrrt Drrtt_

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya yang tengah mengeringkan rambut. Ia hampiri telepon selulernya dan mendapatkan 1 pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak di kenal. Dengan penasaran Ia buka pesan itu.

.

_**From : 08xxxxxxxx**_

_**Datanglah ke taman belakang rumah. Malam ini tepat pukul 24.00**_

.

Alisnya saling bertautan. Lebih baik sekarang Ia segera turun untuk makan malam karena Ayah dan Ibunya pasti sudah menunggu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya. Malam begitu sepi. Hanya suara serangga yang tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Perlahan Ia meraba bawah bantalnya guna mencari selulernya.

**23.59**

Sejujurnya, Ia masih amat penasaran dari maksud pesan sebelumnya.

Dan karena rasa penasaran yang menggebu, perlahan Ia bangit dari kasurnya dan mengambil mantelnya.

Dengan hati-hati Ia menuruni anak tangga. Tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan tangga agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Begitu pula saat membuka pintu utama.

.

_Emerald _itu menyerngit heran. Menatap benda yang berbentuk seperti kubus pada bangku taman di hadapannya. Ia mendudukan dirinya sedikit kasar di samping benda itu.

Ia heran. Ia bela-belain terbangun tengah malam hanya untuk sebuah—

-Kado?

Perlahan ia membuka bungkus kado tersebut. Siapa yang telah meletakan sebuah kado disana. Dan milik siapa ini?. Kira-kira begitulah pertanyaan di pikiran Sakura saat ini.

Namun detik berikutnya, sepasang _emerald _itu melebar sempurnya.

Sebuah kotak musik.

Alunan piano terdengar seiring tangan Sakura yang bergerak membukanya. Sepasang boneka laki-laki dan perempuan berdansa mengelilingi kotak musik berbentuk hati itu.

Biru dan merah muda.

Begitulah warna yang menghiasi kedua boneka mungil tersebut. Satu nama yang langsung terucap oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke,"

_Drrrt drrt_

Selulernya kemabli bergetar. 1 pesan masuk dari nomer yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dengan segera ia membacanya.

_**Happy Birthday, sayang. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Dan untuk hadiah itu, aku yang meminta petugas pos untuk meletakannya disana. Hanya itu yang bisa ku berikan. Semoga kau menyukainya. **_

_**Maaf aku jarang menghubungimu. Ada beberapa tugas skripsi yang harus aku selesaikan. Hn, aku merindukanmu**_

_**I Love You**_

_***Sasuke**_

Pipi _cubby_ itu mulai basah oleh air mata. Hati gadis itu menghangat ketika Ia menatap jam di layar selulernya.

**24.00**

Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang memberinya selamat. Padahal pemuda itu begitu sibuk dengan kuliahnya disana. Tapi tak sedikitpun Ia lupa dengan ulang tahun kekasihnya.

"_Arigatou, _Sasuke-_kun. _Aku mencintaimu… selalu,"

.

.

Tak ada suasana yang ramai. Tak ada tiupan lilin—

.

-Hanya sebuah kotak musik.

End

* * *

><p><strong>Fiksi brantakan nan sederhana untuk ulang tahun Sakura. <strong>

**Udah berantakan telat pula #plakk**

**Untuk kritik, sarannya klik review di bawah sini. Dan untuk flame, yang memberi masukan ya :D**

**Dan terakhir, **

**Happy Birthday, Haruno Sakura. Semoga penantianmu terhadap sang pemuda Uchiha tak sia-sia. Ganbatte ne ^^**


End file.
